fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob's anatomy
SpongeBob can't be a sponge. He has organs and Sponges has no organs. SpongeBob has a cartilage skeleton which has sentient. SpongeBob is a square creature with yellow skin and about 40 green holes. SpongeBob has a brain, a heart, lungs, intestines and a stomach. SpongeBob also has this water sack. This water sack is a big sack that holds water. the holes are connected to the water sack. SpongeBob has many ways to utilize his organs. Soft pliable body: Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shapeshifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, shown most notably in the episode "The Bully." Regeneration: It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. Absorbent: Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. An example being in "The Bully" when Flats the Flounder kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. Also, in "I Had An Accident," he filter feeds through his holes, as he is a sponge. Singing and nose-playing: SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. He uses his nose as a flute, in which he is very talented. He is also the lead singer in "Band Geeks." Later, he uses his nose flute in "Best Day Ever" to drive away the nematodes from the Krusty Krab. His nose flute is notably played as a closing note of the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song. Tongue-boarding: SpongeBob tongue-boards in "Pre-Hibernation Week." SpongeBob's tongue, eyes, taste buds, and heart has shown sentient. Inside of SpongeBob's Brain are Sponge-Like Creature that usually protects the brain. It also has a house for the creatures. It also produce food for the creatures to eat. SpongeBob's eardrums are drums-like masses. SpongeBob's heart is big and immune to poison due to being protective substance in it. Evolution he first known family member, Primitive Sponge, had an arched back, two saber teeth, wore a brown cloth, his mouth was wide, he had a chin, a prominent forehead, and flat cheeks with three freckles on each. He also had an almost straight nose which was yellow with light olive holes, had skinny appendages, and two eyes. Several generations later, SpongeGar had a straighter back, the teeth of Primitive Sponge were replaced by a single tooth in the middle of SpongeGar's face, he wore cloths more like clothing, he had a smaller chin, his forehead was not as prominent, and a unibrow was present. Everything else remained the same. Several generations later, the tooth of SpongeGar was replaced by two buckteeth, he wore clothing, he had an even smaller chin, his forehead was even less prominent, the unibrow of SpongeGar was no longer there, SpongeBuck had three eyelashes on each eye, his cheeks were much more prominent, and his nose was more arched. Everything else remained the same. Conclusion Very interesting and cool. and SpongeBob is one of those characters whose' organs has been shown multiple times. Category:Chubby short hungry aliens Anatomy